The Cowboy's Lament
by boswifedeb
Summary: Why are rodeo riders dying? When Houston goes to Texas for the funeral of a friend, he wants the answer to that question. A/N: "The Cowboy's Lament" is a song better known today as "The Streets of Laredo". Enjoy! PS: Again, not my characters.
1. Chapter 1

**THE COWBOY'S LAMENT**

NOTE: This story takes place during season 3.

**CHAPTER 1**

"CJ, I know that I'm not a young pup anymore, but all these funerals have got me worried," said Houston as he and CJ rode back to the William P. Hobby airport just outside of Houston, Texas. "They all died in rodeo related accidents, Matt," said CJ. "I realize that the rodeo is not the safest thing in the world, but doesn't it seem strange to you that these three fellas are just suddenly killed in three different accidents?" said Houston. "Stop and think about it: how many fatal rodeo accidents are there in any given year? Not that many and certainly not all in one state. Granted, Texas is a big state, but still…"

"So maybe we shouldn't fly out just yet if you're wanting to look into these "accidents" replied CJ.

"Tell ya what CJ, you go ahead and fly back to LA and I'll do a little poking around and see what comes to light."

"Well, just make sure you're not poking a hornet's nest, Matt," CJ replied as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll be sure to keep it on the quiet side, CJ. You know me. What kind of trouble could I possibly get into?" said Matt as he opened the car door and picked up her luggage for her. They headed into the airport. Matt gave her bags to one of his plane's crew members. He turned to CJ and wished her a safe flight, while giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Matt, you be careful. If there is some kind of funny business going on here, I doubt if anyone wants you to come barging right into the middle of it."

"I will. I'll call you later and let you know what I've found out."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

An hour later as CJ was flying high above the Southwestern states, Houston was heading out to ask around about the latest accident involving one of his former rodeo competitors. He pulled up the driveway of Cotton Belcamp's newly acquired ranch. Cotton had just retired from team roping competition and had married a wealthy young lady who just happened to be fifteen years his junior. As he got out of his truck he noticed a beautiful blonde walking toward him.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked politely. "Yes, ma'am. I'm looking for Cotton. My name's Matt Houston. Cotton and I used to be team roping partners a few years back."

"Of course, Mr. Houston. Cotton's told me all about you" she said with a smile. "He's just out back of that barn right there. Go on back and I'll go in and make you boys some lemonade."

"Thank you. That'd be nice" Houston replied as he headed toward the barn.

As he neared the back corner of the barn he heard two voices: one male and one decidedly female talking in hushed tones. He made sure to cough and scuff his boots in the dirt so that they would know that they would soon have company. When he rounded the corner, there stood Cotton. He was just as short as ever and had gained a few gray hairs as well as a few pounds since the last time he and Matt had competed together in the rodeo.

"Matt Houston, you low-down pig herder! It's good to see ya, boy! How long has it been – five- six years now?"

"More like ten, Cotton. How're you doing?" replied Houston, shaking his hand and making note of the nervous look on the face of the woman that was standing there with them.

"Doing good, Houston, doing real good. Oh, by the way, this here's my sister-in-law, Connie."

"Connie, nice to meet you" he said as he tipped his hat to her. "Just thought I'd stop by and see how retirement is treating you."

"Retirement hell!" said Cotton. "Seems like I'm having to work harder now than I did on the circuit! All these new stock rules and regulations that the association has rammed down our throats. If I was a few years younger I'd go right back out there and start competing again and leave all the paper work and worry to some other fool."

"Doesn't seem like all their new rules and regulations are helping folks much. Three riders have been killed on the circuit in the last four months. But I guess you already know about that. I was down here for Paul Dickens funeral. Thought I might see you there yesterday."

"Naw, didn't get to go. Had too much work to do here." said Cotton.

"Sure does seem strange, all the folks getting killed so close together. What's your take on it?" said Houston.

"Well, I don't rightly know. Paul got killed when the cinch on that bronc he was riding broke. Heard rumors that folks had seen him wobblin' around there. Seems like he had taken to having a little whiskey to soothe a broken heart his last wife left him with. Maybe he didn't inspect the equipment like he should have. Don't know. He was a good man, though, and a heck of a header when he was doing team roping."

"Yep, he was that" replied Houston. "So what have you been up to lately, Cotton? Still go down to that old roadhouse out on Shoot Creek Highway?"

"Naw, I'm an old married fella now, can't be out there drinking and carousing like I used to. Pam would kill me!" he said, with a big belly laugh. "I'm surprised one of them Hollywood starlets hasn't hog tied you and put a ring on your finger yet."

"Nooo, not me. I'm not interested in settlin' down just yet" laughed Houston. "Well, it was good to see you. Please give your wife my congratulations on the marriage."

"Will do, cowboy. You take care."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Houston drove on out the highway to a little roadhouse he used to frequent. It was about 3 in the afternoon, but the parking lot was already crowded. He parked in the back – in the only available parking place – and went around front. Just as he reached the door it slammed open and a visibly drunk man was sent sprawling head first into the gravel parking lot. His hat soon landed nearby. Laughter followed the man and his hat out of the door. He laid there for a minute, then got up cussing a blue streak. Houston ducked inside the door. As his eyes adjusted to the lower level of light in the bar, he spied an empty bar stool. He walked across the peanut shell-strewn floor and sat down and ordered a Lone Star before swiveling around to watch the folks out on the dance floor. He tapped his toe to the new George Strait song that was blaring out of speakers that were strategically placed around the building. Just then someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see who it was – and the lights went out.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey, wake up, boy! Get up from there! You're under arrest!" The face hovering above him finally started to come into focus. Just then a very large hand which was connected to a very large man grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. "You're under arrest for disorderly conduct. Put your hands on top of your head – NOW!" Houston, still dazed and very much confused did as he was told. "Uh, deputy, what exactly-…" just then the handcuffs clicked into place and he was shoved toward the door. After considering his options, Houston decided to just keep his mouth shut and hope that he would be able to talk to somebody at the jail with a better attitude than this King Kong lookalike.

It was a very quiet ride to the jail. Only they didn't go to the jail. He was taken to an old rundown barn and pushed inside. The doors slammed home and a bar was dropped into place. Houston looked all around for another way out but couldn't see one. It was then that he noticed the smell of gasoline and heard the whoosh of flames as they started working their way around the perimeter of the barn.

"Well now that's just great!" he said to himself as he searched for some way to ditch the handcuffs and get out of the barn. He spied an old pair of fencing pliers laying on the floor. After kneeling down and twisting around to get them, he managed to cut the chain on the handcuffs by ramming the pliers against the wall several times. By this time, the smoke was getting thick.

"My daddy didn't raise me to be a barbecued brisket" he said as he made his way up to the loft. The loft doors were open and he was happy to find a rope still tied to the main beam. He grabbed it and swung outside of the barn – right before the rope broke. He landed with a thud, then rolled to get clear of the flames that were now fully consuming the old barn.

It was a nice long walk back to the roadhouse and it gave Houston plenty of time to think. He found his truck where he had left it and drove on back to his dad's house. He still wasn't used to thinking of it as his house yet, even though it had been almost a year since his dad had died. After a nice hot shower and a meal of Madre Rosa's famous chili and tamales, he was in a little better mood.

_Guess I better call CJ and let her know what happened _he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Now how did I know that you were going to stir up a hornet's nest! I swear, Houston! " said CJ as Matt told her what had happened that afternoon. "Do you have any idea who might have set King Kong on you?"

"Nope. The only person that I talked to about the rodeo accidents was Cotton. I really don't think he would do that kind of thing to me. The only person that I can think of who would have the money to buy off a cop and sic him on me would be Billy Ray Tucker. And I'm using the word person in very loose terms here. The last time I saw him he was madder than a mule chewing bumblebees because he didn't like the score the judges gave him. Guess he'll be the next one I'll visit."

"Well, whatever you do, be careful, okay? " said CJ.

"I always am, darlin'.", he replied hanging up the phone.

CJ sat and stared at the pile of papers on her desk and contemplated jumping back on the jet and flying back down to Texas.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

After a wonderful breakfast of juevos rancheros, Houston set out to talk to Billy Ray Tucker. Sure enough, he was still living with his dad. Matt thought about how Billy Ray used to throw around his dad's money and name to get whatever he wanted. From the looks of things, not much had changed. It was 9:30 in the morning, but Billy Ray was already well into a bottle of Jack Daniel's finest.

"Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the pretty boy that went up to Hollywood. Got a part in a movie yet, pretty boy?" said Billy Ray.

"No, I sure haven't. I'm not an actor, I'm a private investigator. As a matter of fact, I've got a couple of questions to ask you." replied Houston.

"And I've probably got some answers that you won't like, Mr. Private Eye." Tucker took another large swig from the bottle.

"Where were you last Saturday night?" asked Houston.

"None of your damn business! How's that for an answer?" Billy Ray said.

Houston stepped closer to him. The man positively reeked of alcohol. It seemed to seep from his very pores.

As Houston grabbed two of the fingers on Billy Ray's left hand and twisted them backwards, the drunk man screamed and fell out of his chair.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time: where were you last Saturday night?" said Houston giving an extra little twist on the fingers.

"Alright, alright! Damn it! I was in the jail. Got picked up on a DUI. Are you happy now?" he asked as Houston turned him loose.

"Yep, always happy to see one less drunk on the road" he replied. "Have a nice day, Billy Ray." With that he walked back to his truck and started the engine. As he put it in reverse, the nearly empty whiskey bottle hit the brush guard on the front of the truck. A stream of four letter words accompanied the breaking glass.

Houston drove on back toward town and headed for the sheriff's office. Once inside, he ran into an old friend from high school who was working the front desk.

"Chuck, how the heck are ya doin'?" Matt asked shaking the hand of a man he hadn't seen in almost twenty years.

"Houston! What are you doing here? Heard you was working as a gumshoe up in Hollyweird." replied the deputy.

"Yep, been doing pretty good there. How's Lisa doing? Y'all got a house full of kids yet?" he asked.

"Five if you can believe it. Three mean little boys and two of the sweetest little girls you've ever seen." said Chuck.

"By golly, I do believe it. The girls obviously take after their mother" he laughed.

"What can I do for you, Houston? I know you didn't just wander in here. " Chuck replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Could you tell me if Billy Ray Tucker was a guest of the county last Saturday night?" he asked.

"He sure was. Don't need to look that one up on the computer. I was on duty that night. That son of a buck was so loaded he couldn't hardly put one foot in front of the other. And believe me, he's not a happy drunk. His attitude goes from bad to purely hellacious when he's drinkin'" said Chuck. "Why're you asking?"

"Well, I was down here for Paul Dickens funeral and found out that he wasn't the only cowboy around here to be killed in a rodeo accident recently. Just sounds odd, three cowboys killed in four months." Houston said.

"And you naturally wondered where Mr. Personality Tucker was when it happened?" he asked with a big grin. " I would have wondered that myself if I hadn't already known he was sleeping it off in the tank with the rest of the drunks that night. That guy is nothing but bad news. But if he keeps on getting drunk and getting behind the wheel even all of his daddy's money won't be able to keep him out of the pen."

"Or the graveyard. Just hope he doesn't take an innocent person with him if that's the case. Listen Chuck, it was sure good to see ya again. If you ever get up to LA, give me a holler." Houston said, shaking his hand.

"Might just do that someday" Chuck laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"CJ, did you get any information on Baby about the deaths on the rodeo circuit?" Houston asked, as he scooped up some of Madre Rosa's homemade salsa onto one of the chips that she made by hand.

"Just the accounts that were in the newspapers. Not anything more than we already knew. I take it you haven't shaken a hornet's nest today? And what are you crunching? It sounds like Godzilla eating the Empire State Building." CJ smiled. She knew Houston's weakness for Madre Rosa's famous chips and salsa.

"Mmnh. Sorry, CJ" Houston replied wiping the salsa and crumbs off of his chin. "Dang these things are better than I remembered. Think she's adding something else to the salsa."

CJ laughed. "Guess you'll have to go on a diet when you get back here. She's gonna put fifty pounds on you before you get back. And I hope you get back soon, 'cause I'm really starting to miss you" she said.

"Miss you too, CJ. " he said as he unsuccessfully muffled a burp. "Let me know if you find anything else that might help us find out what happened."

" You got it, boss. Take care" she said, setting the phone back on her desk with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Senor Matt! Telephone!" called Madre Rosa. Houston hit the mute button on the TV remote and picked up the phone by his chair. "Houston" he answered.

"Mattlock you old son of a gun! How the heck are ya!" said a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Steve? Is that you?" said Matt.

"Sure 'nuff! What're you doin' in this neck of the woods? Thought you were up there hobnobbin' with all them beautiful people in California." replied Steve.

" Well, CJ and I came down for Paul's funeral. Reckon you heard about that" said Houston.

"Yep. Such a waste. He was one heck of a header back in the day" said Steve.

"Sure was. I've been wondering about all the bad luck that seems to be following the circuit lately. Seems like an awful lot of folks getting killed. First there was Buck Neely up in Austin, then Richie Garcia down in San Antonio. And now Paul right here in Houston." Matt waited for a reply from Steve.

"Guess bad luck has come home to roost on the Texas circuit. Good thing you're not still riding" replied Steve.

"Yeah, that's for sure. So what are you up to lately? I heard you got hurt riding broncs after I quit roping with you. Doing okay now?" asked Houston.

"Well, 'bout as well as can be expected I guess. My legs got crunched pretty good when that bronc decided to do all his bucking in the chute. " said Steve. "Well, look Houston, it was good talking to you. Gotta go."

"Alright, Steve. You take care now." Houston thought there was a little bit of anger in the voice of the man he had just talked with. He had competed in team roping with Steve for 6 years until they had a disagreement over a blonde. Houston had teamed up with Cotton Belcamp the next time around the circuit and remembered hearing that Steve hadn't been able to find another partner. He switched to riding broncs and soon after was injured. Houston had left for California just two weeks before. Now he was starting to wonder if Steve had anything to do with the rodeo deaths.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The next morning Houston headed out to talk to Cotton again. There wasn't anyone around the house when he got to Cotton's ranch, so he started heading out to the barn. Just as he reached the door, he heard a female voice saying "If you don't tell her, there's going to be even more bad luck, Cotton! " At that moment Connie came running out of the barn, head down and plowed right into Houston's chest. "Whoa there! You alright?" he said, helping her to her feet.

"I'm just fine! Excuse me." she said, with a look back toward Cotton, who was just getting to the door of the barn.

"Houston, what're you doing here? I mean, good to see you again. Is there something I can help you with, pardner?" he stammered.

"As a matter of fact, Cotton, there is. See, I got to thinking about the good ole days of the rodeo. I was partnered up with Steve Sheaffer for team roping before you and I started working together. Word was he couldn't find another heeler to work with him. What do you know about that?" Houston asked.

"Well, he did come around here and asked me to partner up with him. But you and I had already started working together, so I told him no. Heard he asked around several other folks, but nobody wanted to partner up with him after the argument y'all had over that blonde. That wasn't much of a reason to break up a partnership, and nobody else wanted to get left in the lurch. Folks said he was mad as a hornet, and needed money bad. Don't know why. But he switched over to riding the broncs – and, well, you know what happened after that. "

"That's what I heard, too." Matt said. "Look, Cotton, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Connie when I got here." Belcamp looked at the ground and shifted uneasily. "Houston, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about that. See, it's… well….I've been having an affair with Connie, and she want's me to divorce Pam and marry her. I don't know why I did it. Hell, Pam's the best thing to ever happen to me. It just sort of happened. Now I'm in a real bind and don't know what to do."

Houston looked at his old friend. "Cotton, they say honesty is the best policy. It's obvious that she's gonna let the cat out of the bag, so maybe you should just got sit down and talk to Pam and tell her you made a mistake. Ask her to forgive you."

"Guess you're right. I just don't know what to say." Cotton shuffled his feet. "No time like the present, huh, buddy?"

"That's what they say. But I need to ask you one more question first: what did Connie mean when she was talking about more bad luck?" Houston asked.

"I don't have a clue, Houston. If you'll excuse me, I've got some apologizing to do." With that, Cotton walked off, head down and hands in his pockets, toward the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"CJ, can you and Baby tell me anything about Cotton's sister-in-law, Connie? Not sure what her last name is. " Houston took a sip of the cold sweet tea that Madre Rosa had handed him when he walked in the front door.

"Okay, let's see what we get." He could hear CJ punching information into Baby's keyboard. "While we're waiting, what else have you learned, Houston?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, more than I really wanted to about a friend. I think we best leave it at that for now" he said.

"Alrighty then! Here we go. Baby found the wedding announcement for Pam and Cotton's wedding. Says here the sister's name is Connie Mathis. So let's see what I can find out about her….." she continued punching keys. "Bingo! Okay….mmhmm…seems that Connie has had some problems in the past. Like several husbands – six to be exact. Plus a stay in a mental health facility. She was there for about 18 months, and was released about a year ago. Right before the wedding."

"Well, that's very interesting, CJ. Any idea what she was in for?" he asked, sitting down in the big recliner.

"Seems she attempted to kill her husband. My God, Matt! Paul Dickens was her last husband!" CJ exclaimed. " And you're not going to believe this – Buck Neely was husband number three!"

"Oh, boy, that sure does put a twist into this deal, CJ. Anything else?" He took another sip of tea.

"Yeah, looking back through her history, it says she used to be a barrel racer on the Texas rodeo circuit. Isn't that just handy?" CJ said. "Look Matt, you be careful. This sounds like a very dangerous woman that you're dealing with here. Take care of yourself, pal."

"Oh, I will, CJ, you betcha." Matt hung up the phone. _Now what am I gonna do? _ he thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The rodeo was back at the arena again in Houston. After a few phone calls to local police contacts and the District Attorney's office, Houston finally found what he was looking for: copies of the insurance policies that had been taken out on Buck Neely and Paul Dickens. Both named Connie Mathis as the beneficiary. With this information, plus what Matt was able to fill in, the Houston Police department was ready to bring Connie in for questioning. Matt was allowed to observe the interview behind a one way mirror. Connie came into the interrogation room, eyes blazing and spitting fire and threats at anyone and everyone around her – including Cotton Belcamp who had also been brought in for questioning.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she screamed. "They got what they deserved! All they wanted to do was be on that damn rodeo circuit. What about me? They were married more to the rodeo than to me!" Instead of calming down, she continued screaming until her words were just an incoherent babbling. She was taken for a mental evaluation. Then it was Cotton's turn.

"I didn't have anything to do with it. Honest! It was all her. She's crazy!" he said. "She seduced me, then threatened to tell my wife if I didn't do what she wanted. "

"And exactly what did she want, Mr. Belcamp?" Detective Forenza asked.

"Everything! Money, lots of money! She went on crazy shopping sprees. And she was the one that damaged the cinches on the bronc saddles. The crazy heifer was after everybody. She even bribed a deputy to try and kill Matt Houston by putting him in a barn and setting it on fire. God help me! What have I gotten myself into?" At that point Cotton Belcamp broke down.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"You aren't getting any younger you know, pal. Do you really think it's a good idea to try this? Remember what happened last time?"

"Now CJ, that was a couple of years ago. I've learned a lot about bronc riding since then. Got a better technique and all" said Houston. "Let him go, Bo!"

With that the chute was opened and out came Houston on top of Bruiser, a broc that he had just brought back from Texas. The bronc made three quick hops out of the gate, then began jumping in tight circles, before practically walking on his front feet with his back legs kicking in the air the entire time. One more leap, and Houston went sailing off the bronc and into the sand in the ring.

As he got up rubbing his backside, he looked at CJ and sheepishly grinned. "Guess I know now why they call him Bruiser!"


End file.
